Amistad a Través del Tiempo
by sahiritacool
Summary: Victorie Weasley acidentalmente se pierde en el pasado junto a sus primos y allí conocerá a una amiga muy especial. Esa amistad cambiará la forma de vida de las dos chicas, sobre todo su mundo. Pero ¿cuáles son las consecuencias? No se lo pierdan.
1. Chapter 1

**Amistad ****a Través Del Tiempo**

**Capítulo 1**

-Vamos Rose, vamos Victorie, Albus, Lily, Hugo y Teddy, vamos a entrar a la habitación prohibida de la tía Hermione.- musitaba un ansioso, terco y desesperado James Sirius Potter tratando de halar a todos sus primos del brazo. El chico de pelo castaño y el más travieso y pícaro de todos los Potter quería saber la razón del porqué sus tíos no querían que entraran a la habitación prohibida.

-James, sabes que mi padrino no quiere que entremos a buscarle sus cosas. Él nos dijo un millón de veces que no debemos de hacerlo porque es peligroso.- lo regañaba Teddy Lupin; pero James lo ignoraba canturreando una canción muggle, que Albus y Teddy odiaban porque lo consideraban solo para chicas.

-¡James, deja esa bendita canción!- refunfuñaba Albus.

-No la dejaré hasta que me hagan caso.- dijo James enojado. Entonces se le acercó más a la rubia de la familia para convencerla que lo acompañara.

-Vicky, Victoriecita, por favor ven conmigo al cuartito prohibido.- suplicaba a su prima; pero ésta lo ignoraba.

-Pero James, madura ya. Debes entender que eso está prohibido. Por favor crece ya.- dijo Victorie.

-Bueno, te acompañamos James.- dijo Lily, no tan convencida de lo que hacía.

-Si te acompañamos. Es mas veremos lo prohibido. Vaya me pregunto que será.- decía con alegría Hugo pensando que de seguro era unas fotitos bochornosas de sus padres y tíos cuando eran jóvenes.

-Bueno está bien James; pero solo por ésta vez.- dijo Rose y Teddy.

-Pues yo no. No quiero meterme en líos.- gritó Albus.

-¡Ohhhhhhh! La, la, la, la, la, la, quiero cantarle al amor, ooohhhh, quiero cantarle al…-

-Arrrrrr está bien, te acompaño. Pero no vuelvas a cantar esa tonta canción.

-Bueno yo también. Me gustaría aventurarme por un buen rato y salir de éste aburrimiento que tengo. Muy bien iré al cuarto prohibido James.-sonrió Vicky y todos se fueron alegres; pero caminando despacito a la habitación.

Los chicos Potter Weasley estaban esperanzados y pensando en todas las cosas que habían en ese misteriosa habitación. Quizás había objetos y experimentos fallidos de los Sorciegos Weasley que los escondieron por su propia seguridad, o fotitos bochornosas como decía Hugo, o quizás objetos mágicos completamente fascinantes mas allá de su imaginación. Pero al llegar al lugar y cuando abrieron la habitación sus sonrisas s borraron y solo había objetos comunes y corrientes. Nada, nada interesante, o eso creían hasta que Rose miró una cajita pequeña que decía **"Prohibido Tocar"**. La niña tomó la caja, con sumo cuidado y susurró.

-Hey miren chicos eso.- Sus primos y hermano se acercaron, luego la niña abrió la caja y para su sorpresa un objeto pequeño y plateado brilló en todo su esplendor. –Es un gira tiempos.- sonrió Rosie. La curiosa pelirroja de cabellos ondulados miró a todos con un rubor de curiosidad. Ella no sabía el porqué ese indefenso gira tiempos era peligroso.

-Oh no sé quizás si sea peligroso Rosie. Guárdalo ahí por favor.- ordenó con dulzura Teddy.

-Pero Ted, quizás eso cambiará el cómo vemos el mundo. Quizás podríamos devolverle la vida a nuestros abuelos y a muchísimos más. Y quizás también papá no tendría esa cicatriz.- dijo Albus.

Pero James, tratando de ser el gracioso le quitó de las manos a Rosie el gira tiempo y comenzó a jugar con el objeto. –Hey miren eso es peligroso, ja,ja,ja. Vamos Ted, vamos a viajar en el tiempo. Eso no nos hará daño a nadie. Chicos, nosotros seremos los señores del tiempo y el espacio. ¡Weeeeaaaahhh, hurra!- sonreía el chico.

-James, deja eso.- gritó Vicky.

-Hermanito, no lo hagas. No juegues con el gira tiempos.- suplicaba su hermanita.

-Ohhhhh eso va a ser genial. Vamos James, ¿Qué hace eso?- preguntó un curioso Hugo girando uno de los lados del gira tiempos tres veces y de pronto una oscuridad tremenda arropó la habitación.

Los chicos Potter Weasley giraron y giraron sin parar y todos se marearon. De pronto todos los objetos, muebles y la habitación prohibida desaparecieron por arte de magia, todos gritaron y desaparecieron.

Minutos después los chicos aterrizaron en un lugar muy extraño. No estaban los muebles, no estaban los objetos, ni muchísimo menos sus demás familiares. Ellos estaban desaparecidos. Pero de pronto escucharon una voz que preguntó.

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- y al mirar quien era todos los chicos se asustaron.

-¡Ahhhhhh, un monstruo, un monstruo!- gritaron y se fueron a correr, todos excepto Victorie ya que notó que el monstruo no era un monstruo, sino una persona y que estaba llorando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-Chicos, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?- preguntó la muchacha mirando a los Potter Weasley y acercándose poquito a poco a ellos. Pero los chicos, con excepción de Victorie, se alejaban de la chica. Y su reacción para cualquiera que la viera era normal debido a que la muchacha no era atractiva. Tenía el rostro pálido y feúcho, con enormes cicatrices en todo su cuerpo, su cabello oscuro pero opaco lo tenía liso hasta sus frágiles hombros y sus ojos eran bizcos y tristones. Para completar su desgraciada apariencia llevaba un vestido gris con harapos y tenía en todo su cuerpo mugre por doquier. La muchacha parecía haber salido de un circo y se le notaba a leguas que la pobre estaba llorando.

-¡Ahhhh! Un monstruo, aléjate de nosotros.- gritaron los primos de Vicky y finalmente huyeron; pero todos se tropezaron con una roca y cayeron en el fango. Pero Victorie Weasley no se alejó de la chica ningún solo kilómetro. De hecho ella miró a la muchacha con mucha comprensión y tristeza. La rubia tomó del bolsillo de su pantalón café un pañuelo, se le acercó a la morena, le secó las lágrimas con mucha dulzura como si fuera su hermana Dominique o sus primas Rosie, Lily, Molly, Lucy o Roxanne y le preguntó.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Oh nada señorita gracias No es un problema, solo que lloro por estupideces y eso de seguro que no te importará gracias.- dijo la desdichada chica.

-Por estupideces. ¿Estás loca? ¿¡Cómo puedes llorar por tonterías porque nadie llora por tonterías!?- se alteró Vicky. La rubia respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. -De seguro que no estás llorando por tonterías, solo dime. Yo no como.- preguntó dulcemente.

-Oh en realidad es por…- contestó la chica; pero fue interrumpida por un llanto.

-¡Wahhhhhhhh! ¿Oh Vicky por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué de ser la prima más bonita y elegante de todas mis primas te convertiste en la prima del Monstruo de la Laguna Negra? ¡Wa!- lloró sarcásticamente James; pero Rose Weasley vio su espectáculo y le dio un puñetazo en la frente.

-James, compórtate. Vicky esta bien. Ella no se puso fea. No es un monstruo esa chica. De seguro que está triste la chica y no tiene amigos.- musitó Rose. Entonces Albus miró fijamente la escena. Quizás la chica lloraba porque no tenía amigos o porque tiene unos tíos y primo malo como lo tuvo su papá de niño o será por otra cosa. Entonces Albus se le acercó tímidamente a su prima y a la niña misteriosa. Luego cuando notaron que Al y Vicky estaba totalmente sanos y salvos, Rose, Teddy, Lily y Hugo se le acercaron, y cuando James notó que la chica era indefensa se unió al grupo.

-Hola. Soy Albus Severus Potter; pero puedes decirme Al y ella es mi prima Victorie, pero puedes decirle Vicky. Y ellos son Ted, Lily, Hugo Rosie y mi sarcástico hermano mayor James.- dijo el niño.

-Oh hola chicos. Mi nombre es…- saludó con la mano la chica; pero otra vez fue interrumpida por James.

-¡Al yo no soy un sarcástico caramba!- gritó James con ironía.

-Si lo eres James; pero no lo aceptas.- musitó Al con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los dos hermanos se agarraron a golpes; pero como niñitas. La escena fue tan graciosa que le sacaron a la muchacha una carcajada.

-James, Albus, maduren. No se peleen por tonterías.- pidió Teddy y los separó halándoles de los brazos.

-Bueno, bueno, eso sí que estuvo muy gracioso chicos. ¡Ji, ji, ji!- reía el pequeño Hugo. Pero Lily lo cayó.

-Silencio Hugo. Yo quisiera saber cómo se llama y el por qué estaba llorando.-

-Oh mi nombre es **Mérope Gaunt**. Y la razón por la que estaba llorando era por que…- dijo Mer, pero la chica volvió a ser interrumpida por un fuerte grito y ésta vez no era James Potter interrumpiendo. Entonces un hombre bajito, con cara de mono y muy tenebroso estaba caminando por el bosque furioso.

-¡Mérope, Mérope! ¿Dónde estás buena para nada? ¿Dónde estás inútil? ¡Ven ignorante squib, ven pequeña demonio que no solo sirves para darme problemas y enamorarte de muggles!- gritaba.

-Chicos, chicos escóndeme, es mi padre! ¡El quiere hacerme daño, no me quiere!- pidió Mérope.

-¿Pero por qué Mer?- preguntó Lily curiosa.

-¡Solo háganlo!- ordenó Mer. Y los chicos hicieron lo que su nueva amiga le pidió. Ellos la escondieron detrás de un árbol frondoso y grande para evitar que su papá la viera.

-Mer, no hagas ni hables nada amiga. ¿Está bien?- dijo Albus.

-Si Al.- respondió Mérope asustada y confundida. Y justo a tiempo porque su padre no la encontró, sin embargo lo que encontró fue a Lily y Hugo cantando la canción odiosa que siempre James utilizar para fastidiar.

-Oigan mocosos sangres sucias. ¿Ustedes han visto a una piojosa de pelo negro por los hombros y con ojos bizcos por ahí?- preguntó Marvolo Gaunt.

-¡Oh yo no sepo!- dijo Hugo y Lily se rió entre dientes; pero eso le causó a Marvolo una furia tremenda en sus facciones horripilantes que lo hicieron más espeluznante que nunca.

-¿Dónde están esa odiosa squib que es buena para nada pequeños….?- gritó furioso y soltando una palabrota de por medio.

-Oh tú no debes decir esas palabrotas jovencito.- regañaba Lily en tono gracioso a Marvolo e imitando a una viejita; pero volvió a enojarse.

-Oh, si no me dicen dónde está esa mocosa yo les voy a hacerles algo para que no se metan en donde no les llamen.- gritó y en su arranque de furia tomó su varita y apuntó a los dos niños, que ya no se reían del susto que tenían.- Crucci…-

-Petrificus Totalus.- gritó Teddy apuntando con su varita a Marvolo, y lo petrificó, salvando a Hugo y Lily de ser torturados por el padre de Mérope.

-¡Hugo, Lily!- gritó Vicky. –

-¡Vicky, Vicky! Ese señor nos quería torturar.- lloraba Hugo.

-¡Si, waaaaahhhhhaaaaaa! ¡Y estábamos tratando de distraerlo para que no le hiciera daño a Mérope y él nos quería matar! ¡Waaaaaahhhhha!- lloraba Lily abrazando a su prima.

-Ya, ya todo estará bien.- consolaba Victorie.

Albus, Rose y James salieron del lugar en donde estaban y se acercaron al cuerpo petrificado de Marvolo Gaunt, y a la vez mirando a Teddy Lupin, que salvó la vida de los más pequeños.

–Vaya, sí que lo hiciste pedazos Teddy.- dijo Albus dándole un codazo a Teddy.

-Uhhhh y eso que no nos vio a nosotros porque si no esto hubiera sido peor.- dijo Rose medio asustada.

Entonces Mérope por fin salió de su escondite aterrada y despeinada. Miró a todos los chicos y comprendió que por fin tenía algo que el mundo le negó por muchos años.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo papá estará petrificado?- preguntó Mer.

-Por unas horas, un día, no sé. Pero lo importante es que tienes que escapar.-dijo Teddy.

-¿Oye Mer, viene con nosotros?- preguntó Victorie.

-Oh por favor Mer, Mer, ven con nosotros. Nosotros te cuidaremos.- suplicaba Lily.

-Bueno, está bien. Me uniré con ustedes. ¡Ahora por fin yo tengo amigos!- sonrió Mérope Gaunt.

-¡Enhorabuena!- gritaron todos emocionados y se fueron del lugar. Y desde ese momento Mérope Gaunt era amiga de los chicos Potter Weasley, pero los que ellos no sabía era que esa chica guardaba el secreto, ese secreto terrible que ayudó a Harry Potter, el tío de Rose, Hugo y Victorie, padrino de Teddy y padre de Albus, James y Lily, a vencer a su peor enemigo, que por desgracias de la vida era el hijo de Mérope. Y que su amistad les costará su futuro y nuestro futuro.


End file.
